


Happy Birthday Tony!

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Disney World & Disneyland, Domesticated Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: May 29th, a date which would normally pass with an enormous birthday party, booze flowing free, classic tunes playing, and Tony, either getting smashed or high, or a combination of both. But – and it’s weird to be saying this – he thinks he’s grown out of that particular phase."Am I allowed to know where we're going?" He arches an eyebrow at Pepper."That would ruin the surprise." Rhodey adds with a horrendous wink.(Happy Birthday Dnky!! I hope this fulfills your prompt!!)





	Happy Birthday Tony!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts).



> Ahhhhhh Happy Birthday DNKY!!! Everyone go wish them happy birthday!!! I literally know nothing abt Disney Land so this is quite bad. But anyways, it was literally the best decision i'd ever made to become a beta for you, i've enjoyed every damn minute of it! you're always there if i need to talk and i just love seeing your raw works, you really have a knack for the plot! This is trash, but you sure as hell aren't~! <3 enjoy your birthday :)

May 29th, a date which would normally pass with an enormous birthday party, booze flowing free, classic tunes playing, and Tony, either getting smashed or high, or a combination of both. But – and it’s weird to be saying this – he thinks he’s grown out of that particular phase.

It’s taken almost dying to grow out of it though.

Pepper has honestly been on his case too long about his troubling alcoholism – as well as J!! Betrayed by even his own son.

Unfortunately, he’s at the stage where even he can admit that his alcoholism is a problem.

Which means no extravagant party for him this year.

He doesn’t have anything planned, maybe have dinner with Pep, Rhodes and Happy, maybe invite the Spiderling and Harley over. God, he sounds old.

Tony awakens to light streaming through his window, “Happy Birthday sir.” Jarvis says, tone warm and kind.

“Thanks J,” He frowns “What? Waking me up so early this morning?” He asks and glances at his watch. “6 o’clock? J? Really? On my birthday?”

Jarvis’ voice is humorous as he replies, “I’m on strict orders to have you ‘up and at ‘em’ and ready for the day by 7:30, I figured this was the appropriate time, Sir.”

Tony drags a hand through his face tiredly, the night hadn’t been plagued with nightmares as he had expected, especially being so close to the date where he had nearly died from palladium poisoning. Sure, there had been the occasional flash in his dreams where he’d thought that it would take a nasty turn, but for the most part it had been peaceful.

He stumbles out of his luxurious bed, admiring the view, “Okay, J, what’s the game plan? Where are we going today?”

“I cannot tell you that sir, it would completely ruin the surprise.” And damn if that reprimanding tone wasn’t reminiscent of Jarvis, his old butler, then he would eat Rogers’ shield.

Tony sighs, “What kind of clothes should I be wearing?”

“Something comfortable, quite possibly water proof.”

Tony arches an eyebrow but follows the instructions because Pepper Potts _always_ gets her way.

He emerges ten minutes later, having groomed and changed as quickly as possible, as he takes a step outside his door he runs into something fluffy, “What the hell?”

In front of him lays an enormous stuffed teddy bear, taller than even the hulk, he plucks the card resting in the collar and opens it, “Meet in the kitchen?”

He follows the instructions, mulling over what his supposed surprise birthday gift is, he can see the irony that Pepper would buy him that bear when he himself had bought Pepper the gift when trying to patch their relationship.

As he pulls up to the kitchen, he can hear muted voices, growing even softer now that he has arrived, “Happy Birthday Tony!” They cry in sync from the oasis in the kitchen.

Gathered around a tiered iron man cake, his friends, and quite possibly adopted children beam at him party hats and streamers amassed amongst the small group.

“Wow, this is… cake for breakfast? You must really be spoiling me.” Tony says with a small smile, an indescribable flush of happiness curling somewhere in his sternum.

“Of course, who doesn’t have their birthday cake for breakfast?” Harley asks.

“Don’t worry, half of the cake is mocha-ish tasting, you’ll get your fix.” Pepper smiles, sidling up to him to give him a tight hug. “What did you think of the bear? I had no idea what to get you, so JARVIS insisted on it.”

Tony snorts, “Am I allowed to find out my birthday surprise yet?”

“Nope.” Rhodey replies cheerfully, pressing a knife into his hand, “You’ll know when we get there.”

“Honey bear… how could you do this to me?” He moves closer to the cake.

“If you touch the bottom you gotta kiss the nearest person.” Peter reminds him, patting him on the shoulder before moving away.

The rest of the boys move away, Pepper rolls her eyes at them and holds her position, “Go on then.”

Victoriously, he presses the knife to the bottom, leaning over to kiss Pepper’s cheek, smiling at the twin gagging noises emanating from Harley and Peter, “It’s like seeing parents kiss.” Harley murmurs.

“Oi, I heard that.” Tony reprimands teasingly.

“Hurry up boss, we’ve got a tight schedule to be running.” Happy taps the face of his watch.

Tony doles out pieces of cake according to the need for coffee and takes his own serving with a healthy dosage of whipped cream.

As soon as he’s cleaned his dish off, Pepper ushers them out of the house and into the garage, “I’m not driving with you.” She declares.

“I will! We always get to places quicker.” Peter volunteers, throwing his backpack into the trunk of one of Tony’s sportscars with a quiet ‘yeet’ that Tony doesn’t want to decipher.

“I will too.” Harley adds, adding his own luggage to the mix.

“Well shit, now I’m driving with two minors.” Tony says. “Do I have to follow you guys, seeing as I don’t know where we’re going?”

“No swearing in front of the children.” Happy says, with a pointed finger. “And yes, which means drive at a _safe_ speed.”

“Yes mother.” He salutes.

“Alright, see you there, Tones.” And Rhodey pulls him into a hug because secretly, the man is just as big of a fuzzball as the teddy bear sitting outside his room.

The driving isn’t as boring as usual, before he had the suit, he used to love driving, but nowadays it seems so… primitive, but it’s better with Peter and Harley quoting supposed vines as if they were hieroglyphs and playing I-spy together.

“Can you guys tell me where we’re going?” He asks, keeping an eye on the lime green sportscar Happy had chosen to take today.

“Nope, it’s a surprise.” Harley says. “I-spy with my little eye, something that begins with f.”

“Come on dude! You’ve already done this one.” Peter protests, Harley stares at him, a challenge glinting in his eyes. Sullenly, Peter says, “Frog.”

“Aha! This guy gets it.” Harley laughs.

They’ve been driving for an hour or so when he finally gets it, “Oh really?” he asks, and speeds up to drive next to Happy’s car. “I know where we’re going.” He shouts over the air rush.

Happy gives him a thumbs up and doesn’t try to stop him as he speeds past, “Woohoo!” Peter and Harley cry out, doing their best impression of riding a roller coaster.

They beat the first car by another ten minutes, but by then, Tony has bought tickets, only to be brought from his musings as his eyes slide to the two Norse gods standing in the parking lot.

“Thor?!” He shouts out, disbelief in his tone.

“Tony! My friend! I have been sent word that it is your day of birth!” Thor says, grin easy. “Congratulations on another year!”

“Thanks man, but, forgive me asking, but… _how_ did you know?”

Thor taps his head with a smile and Tony hears Peter choke on air, “Heimdall sees all.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.” And his attention is stolen to the second, most-likely-to-kill-them-all-god of Mischief, Loki.

“Didn’t think you were on parole, Reindeer games.” Tony asks, he has a theory about the invasion of New York but he definitely doesn’t want to say anything, honestly, if the god doesn’t cause him any issues then Tony doesn’t care.

“Thor begged, and we all know who the All Father is partial to.” Loki says, a hint of bitterness in his tone. “I’m told that these forms of entertainment are the most exciting of this realm.”

“That’s probably true, think of it as a cultural learning experience.” Tony adds, a grin curling around his mouth.

“It is fine if he stays?” Thor asks and Tony thinks – a little too late to be asking that, but nods nonetheless.

“Let’s go people!” Happy emerges from the car, having finally caught up. “Huh, I didn’t clear Loki to come.”

“It’s fine Haps.” Tony waves a hand.

“If you’re sure, boss.” Happy replies, keeping a wary eye on the god.

“Of course, I have full faith in Point Break to keep him in line.” Tony says, clapping the god on the shoulder.

Thor beams at him and nods at Loki who sighs and procures a chest out of thin air, green magic shimmering around it. “Happy Birthday, friend Tony.” Thor says.

“Honeybear.” Rhodey accepts the gift in his stead, his whole anxiety over being handed things winning over the rationality of Thor being his quasi-friend.

Rhodey presents it to him, eyes soft with fondness, Tony opens it without further ado and almost gasps, inside is a beautiful sword, engraved with various fruits and leaves, “This sword is the strongest of Asgard, able to pierce any form of Midgardian or Asgardian metal.” Thor explains. “If you rub the roots of the Yddrasil engraving it collapses into the size of a ring. I thought it would be useful for your forge.”

“Thank you, Thor.” He says, reverently staring at the sword, who knew that Thor could be so sentimental, he rubs the roots as instructed and the sword immediately shrinks, it slips comfortably on his index finger.

“Let’s get inside, shall we?” Thor says, an easy grin on his face.

“Mhm.”

There’s a bit of a crowd gathering around them, enthusiastic die-hard fans, and probably off duty reporters. Thor quells the rising questions with, “I apologise to the people who wish to know our business because I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to share them with you all. If you would please allow us to get into the park, I would certainly appreciate it.”

Tony’s vividly reminded that on Asgard, Thor is a dignitary, and for once, he’s glad that he’s not the one that had to disperse the crowd.

Immediately, Peter and Harley drag them off to their desired rides, mostly roller coasters, Incredicoaster, Indiana Jones Adventure and Tony purchases the photos of them at the apex of their rides, laughing at the look of abject horror on Happy and Pepper’s faces.

“That Haunted Mansion was quite intimidating.” Thor laughs, Tony had thought that the god would blow up the place at some of the jump scares, but he had been the perfect participant, bellowing heartily at each of the props. “At least I did not squeal like a maiden as you did, brother.”

Loki scowls at him, “It was unexpected!”

“I hope I never have to go into a mansion like that ever again.” Pepper holds a hand to her heart. “I thought I was going to have a heart-attack, I even dropped my cotton candy.”

“Should we get lunch now or later?” Rhodey asks, grinning like an idiot along with them.

“We’ve still got a few more rollercoasters so probably not, unless you want to puke.” Harley says with a wide grin.

As he sits down with them at the end of the day, sipping on his mickey mouse themed iced coffee, sharing around a pizza, he wishes that he’d started having birthdays like this before he’d almost died, it’s probably the best one he’s had since… who knows when? It’s not like Howard was fond of throwing him personal birthdays, preferring to use it as a political advantage.

But this, this had been more fun than he’s had in ages.

“So how was your surprise gift?” Pepper asks, leaning up against him as they watch fireworks go off.

“It was the best.” He says softly, leaning in to give her the second kiss of the day.

“Good.” She smiles. “We’ve got one last surprise for you.”

He stands and stretches with the rest of the group, hearing some satisfying pops resonate from his back, Pepper hits him in the shoulder lightly, “Don’t do that.”

He follows them back to the cars, and Rhodey reaches into the back, bringing out a colourful looking book, Tony takes a seat on the hood of the car and opens it up, the title, popping in colours of red and gold read, ’100 reasons why we love you’.

Quickly rubbing his eyes before he gets too sentimental, he opens up the first page, “How did you…?” on the front page is a group photo of them taken today.

“Never underestimate what’s inside my man satchel.” Happy says cryptically.

“Wow, you guys really did this… for me?”

“Of course we did, Tones.” Rhodey says, giving him a half hug.

As they drive home, Tony remembers, the only other time his birthday had been so thoughtful, so well thought out was when he was fourteen and still living with Maria and Howard, Jarvis had snuck him off to his own home, showing him the carefully cared for garden, and had taught him how to play poker.

And at the end of the day, Jarvis had led him back into the shed where he helped Jarvis build a motor, sure, he’d made plenty of motors, but it hadn’t been with someone he loved, he was desperate for Howard’s approval, but that wasn’t love.

“Thanks J.” He murmurs to the ceiling.

“You deserve the happiness, sir.” JARIVS replies.

And maybe he does.


End file.
